Harry Potter &the Daughter of Voldemort's Favorite
by MGAgurl
Summary: Alternate sixth book. The Lestranges are considered some of Voldemort's most devoted followers and were never known to have a child.. extended summary inside
1. Surprise

**A/N: This story is an alternate **_**sixth**_** book and the writing style is as similar to JKR's as I could make it, which means dull first half of first chapter, it begins in the summer at the Dursleys, and there will be long chapters. Yup. The italicized paragraph is an extended story summary. I started this story a couple of months before HBP came out, but took the 3 chapters I had finished off of because I stopped writing. It's been a couple of months over a year and I'm back and reviving ****Harry Potter and the Daughter of Voldemort's Favorite**

_Harry Potter is hoping to finally have a normal year at Hogwarts with no life-threatening happenings. With the Dark Lord Voldemort more powerful than ever and with his faithful Death Eaters, this proved to be impossible. Harry's hopes are crushed as early as a month before term started. Dumbledore leaves him with the task of looking after the rescued Ena Lestrange, who is of the same age as Harry. The Lestranges are considered some of Voldemort's most devoted followers and were never known to have a child. Ena has betrayed her family and revealed many secrets, but, as much as Harry wished, could he ever fully trust her? Even Dumbledore showed signs of not fully trusting Ena. The Dark Mark looms above Hogwarts before term even had a chance to begin. So much for a normal year..._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**S U R P R I S E**

"There you go, boy!" Aunt Petunia muttered, as she practically threw a plate of breakfast in front of her nephew, Harry. He was already seated at his everyday spot by the kitchen's dining table. "And you didn't have to work over any hot stove to get it! Be sure to tell those little friends of yours that," she yapped, exposing her horselike teeth, and sat down in front of Harry. He held in a laugh from the memory of Tonks, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Moody showing up at King's Cross in the beginning of the summer to threaten the Dursleys about being kind to Harry.

Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper intently, while taking occasional sips of his coffee. Dudley, across from him, was poking at the vegetable meal that his mother served him. This dietary food and his boxing training were reasons that he was no longer as immensely obese as he was in the past years. Yet his resemblance to a pig lingered.

"Er — thanks. . . Aunt Petunia," mumbled Harry to break the silence before taking a bite.

"Well. . . . your welcome," replied Aunt Petunia awkwardly, desperate not to sound too kind, "But there's no real need to thank me, it's not like I went through much trouble just to prepare a meal." Uncle Vernon grunted approvingly.

"No, not thanks for the food —" Harry started, "Well, yes that too — but I really wanted to thank you for. . . you know. . ." Harry was finding it very hard to say what he had been planning on. Aunt Petunia shot him a nervous look.

"Thank her for what?" said Uncle Vernon finally bringing down the newspaper. "Well? Go on, boy!" he demanded obsessively. His purple face was growing a more intense shade of violet, just as it always did when he felt the slightest of stress or anger.

Harry looked up into his Aunt's face. "I just wanted to thank you — a lot — for," he took a breath and just blurted it out, "for taking me in, keeping me alive. . . . I mean — well — keeping me safe from. . . Him. . . you being the only one left with the same blood as my mother's and all. . . Dumbledore finally told me. So, thanks."

This seemed to have touched a nerve in Aunt Petunia. She was looking at Harry as she had only done once before, which was last summer when she found out that Voldemort had returned. Just as Harry felt then, he felt it again. He let out a true smile at the look on her face, relieved that she'd understood what he was talking about.

The room fell silent for quite a while. Dudley had either been unsurprisingly stupid enough to not have noticed anything out of the ordinary, or simply had no care in the world for anything that went on involving Harry. The only sound was of Uncle Vernon's many-chinned neck working hard to keep the head above it constantly looking at both Harry and Aunt Petunia over and over again.

Unwilling to be interrogated by his uncle, Harry finished his breakfast, set his dishes in the sink, and started out of the room. He turned and galloped up the stairs and entered his pig sty of a room, with a bulky, still packed, trunk against the wall. His most prized nonliving possession, a Firebolt broomstick, was displayed leaning against it. There was an opened, empty cage, belonging to Harry's only true friend in the house: his owl, Hedwig, of course. Harry had allowed her to hunt and fly freely outside.

Harry strode over and sat at his bedside. He turned to look out the window onto the street of number four, Privet Drive. It was a typical cloudless, sunny day. All the visible lawns of the square houses were unbelievably perfect and clean cars were gleaming in their driveways. Last year's hosepipe ban due to drought was obviously a temporary one. This summer was receiving much more rain and cool breezes.

As he stared out the window, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was being watched again. "Never mind that," he said to himself, finally taking his eyes off the outdoors. Anytime he would begin to think of anything relating to the happenings of last year, he would immediately push the thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want to be reminded of any of it.

It has been three weeks away from Hogwarts and being back with the Dursley's was going much better than he expected. Dudley finally stopped being a nuisance and Uncle Vernon finally stopped nagging every second. Harry theorized that his uncle had been traumatized, or some sort, ever since he saw Mad-Eye's mad eye. Best of all, he hadn't gotten a single nightmare or scar pain. Harry sighed. For the first time since he had found out about the Order of the Phoenix, Harry decided to just allow them to do all the worrying for him. This was going to be a great year, he could feel it! _Soon it'll be my birthday, _he thought, _and, before I know it, back home to Hog—_ There was a knocking sound at his window by a familiar owl's beak. However, it wasn't Hedwig.

"Moody's owl? _Again_?" Harry said looking over at the window, before getting up and opening it.

The large, gray owl fluttered onto Harry's desktop and held out its leg that had a rolled up piece of parchment tied to it. Harry grabbed a quill and ink before taking his letter. When the owl didn't fly away, Harry knew it was another return mail letter just as all the other ones he had been receiving at least every other day.

_Dear Harry,_

_Just writing to check if everything's okay over there again. Remember, if anything goes wrong, or those Muggles give you any trouble, write to me on the back of this letter right now, _

_-Alastor Mad-Eye Moody_

_P.S. Be seeing you no sooner than you'd want_

It was exactly what Harry expected. He wrote that everything was going fine on the back of a letter for about the thousandth time this summer. _I'm, probably not being tailed if they're sending me this many letters asking if I'm okay,_ he thought. Harry retied the parchment to the leg of the other owl. He didn't know when exactly, but he knew he would be seeing everyone again soon. Things were going quite well here anyway, so he decided he wouldn't mind a bit of a wait. He then sent off the delivery owl.

- - -

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! _Harry's alarm clock was going off at 8 o'clock in the morning of July's ending day. Harry took his glasses from his bed-side and shoved them on. He scurried out of bed and made his way to his wardrobe. After greeting a returned Hedwig, who was also awakened by the beeping alarm, Harry flung open the closet door, and looked at his own reflection in the full-length mirror hung on the other side of it.

"Happy birthday!" he said, smiling at his now sixteen year old self. Harry changed out of his pajamas when his smile faded into a frown. He had been waiting patiently to meet his friends again, but _all_ his patience disappeared at that very second. They kept saying soon, even at King's Cross at the beginning of summer, but when was "soon"? The only mail he was getting was those from Moody and felt taken aback at the thought that he hadn't even felt angry about this sooner. Perhaps it was because the Dursleys were treating him less like a dog.

He looked at the mirror again and saw his angry expression, then noticed a stream of smoke coming from the foot of his bed. Harry turned to find that the strange smoke was emitting from a small, round object. It was making a whistling sound that grew steadily louder. Harry knelt next to it, and saw his green eyes staring back at him from his face's reflection off the sphere. The second he lay a finger on it to pick it up, he felt a sudden jerk from somewhere behind his navel. His knees and feet were no longer touching the floor of his bedroom. He instinctively tried to release his grip on the object, but couldn't. It was pulling him through a whirl of colors. He knew this feeling all too well, he had just touched a portkey. But this made no sense. How did it get in his room? More importantly, where was it taking him?

Harry was relieved to remember he had slipped his wand into his pocket after changing. An instant later, Harry slammed into solid ground with a thump and the portkey vanished from his grasp. He was inside a large room of a sort he could not yet tell, being as he was facing a wall. He went into a stand clumsily, yet as fast as he could. He then fumbled his wand out, heard another thump, and abruptly raised his wand at the boy who had just appeared face-down onto the floor in front of him.

"SURPRISE!" Harry heard a crowd of people yell from behind. He swirled around and saw them. Nearly everyone he knew from the magical world smiling at him. "What the—!" Harry began, then turned and looked back down at Neville Longbottom, who gasped from behind him, still on the ground. The two of Harry's best friends ran towards the both of them. Hermione Granger, in the lead, Ron Weasley on her heels.

"Oh Harry! Happy birthday! — Sorry we weren't so soon — It was a surprise! — were you surprised? — I was so worried! — are you okay?" Hermione uttered while giving Harry a suffocating hug. He just stood frozen and openmouthed when Hermione let go of him. This all happened so fast he didn't know what to think. His usually sharp mind had grown dull over the past weeks. _First of all, where am I?_ He thought, looking around. He was in an enormous, rectangular room just smaller than the Hogwarts Great Hall. It was very well lit by a variety of chandeliers and had a beige floor and walls. One long table filled with a buffet of food was near the opposite wall. There were two gigantic, wooden doors on one of the two shorter walls and a grand fireplace opposite that. Hermione had already moved on to Neville, who's birthday, Harry remembered from a certain prophecy, was the same day as his.

_Next, who's here?_ Harry thought to himself again. Ron, gave him hard pats on his back that made his knees buckle slightly.

"Happy birthday, Harry! Fred and George were the one's who—"

"Wait." Harry interrupted Ron. He was scanning around at the others who stood around himself and Neville. All the D.A. members Harry could think of at the moment were here, and so were all the Weasleys, except Percy. Harry tip-toed to look over the people closely gathered around him and saw Neville's grandmother, Fred and George, and members of the Order of the Phoenix all chatting in a distance next to the end of the long table. Of all the members of the Order that Harry knew of were there except for Madame Maxime. Harry then noticed Professor Snape missing, which was much more than alright with Harry. Especially since Harry was never going to forgive him about taunting Sirius about being stuck in hiding last year. Harry quickly everted his attention from the thought and continued looking around. Viktor Krum was talking with Hermione, who had slipped out of the crowd.

"Sorry Ron, I just needed a second to think," he told Ron who was still at his side.

"Oh it's all right mate, I understand. Anyways, Fred and George were the one's who set this whole thing up, I'd bet as a big thanks for you giving them the galleons to get the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes rolling and all." Ron began to explain so fast it sounded almost gibberish, "Me and Hermione made the invitation list. I didn't think we should allow that Zacharias Smith to come, but Hermione insisted _all_ the D.A. members ought to be here." He gave a loathing glare in the direction of Hermione and Krum.

"And she just _had_ to bring Vicky alo—" Ron was broken off by the jostling, Hogwart's students and former students, all determined to greet Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry, Neville!" was what Harry was hearing over and over again. The only daughter and youngest of the Weasley children, Ginny, and her recent boyfriend, Dean Thomas, greeted Harry and Neville together, and walked off holding hands. Michael Corner and his friends were next to pay respect to Neville and Harry. Harry saw Michael give a repugnant look over at Ginny and Dean, whom Ron was also eyeing with the same disliking face.

The crowd engulfing Harry and Neville finally faded into the buffet, giving Harry a better look at the adults.

"Happy birthday, Neville," Harry said to Neville's awestruck face. Neville blinked and looked over.

"Wha— oh, thanks — er — happy birthday to you too," said Neville, and put an awkward grin over his face. Harry smiled back at him.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said a girl's voice. Harry spun around, to come face- to-face with none other than Cho Chang, and her much hated friend Marietta Edgecombe. Ron snorted and Harry's stomach lurched, not because of a crush like in the previous two years this time though, but at the shock that he had forgotten completely about Cho. He'd known that she got together with Michael Corner shortly after Ginny had broken-up with him.

"Oh, hey Cho," Harry replied naturally.

"And sneak — ow!" Harry elbowed Ron's side before he could make any further insults, although he couldn't suppress a smirk.

"See!" yelled Marietta pointing. "I told you we shouldn't have come!" Cho looked down and shook her head, then led Marietta away.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore," Harry told Ron, but before he could even begin to move in the direction of the headmaster of Hogwarts, Ron grabbed his arm and jerked him to face Krum who was heading their way with Hermione.

"Happy birthday, Harry," he said in his usual Bulgarian accent. "I haff not talked vith you in a long time, no?"

"Thanks, good to see you again," said Harry, and shook Krum's outstretched hand. Harry hadn't met him a single time after his fourth year.

"And Ron Veesleaves." Krum turned and put his hand up to Ron.

"Oh, hi Vicky Krummy," Ron said casually and shook a puzzled looking Krum's hand. Hermione scowled at Ron.

"My name is Victor Krum," he said.

"Blimey it is? I must have _mispronounced _it, sorry," Ron replied rudely.

"Viktor, can you get me some punch please?" asked Hermione quickly in a sweet voice. "Sure, Hermy-ownee," said Krum, and he tread off towards the long table.

"He still can't say your name right? Well, at least it's improved since 'Hermy-own-ninny'," Ron gave Hermione a falsely innocent smile.

"I don't know why your acting this way!" yelled Hermione, "You were just fine an hour ag—"

"NO WAY!" Ron bellowed, gasping.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time turning to look at what Ron was overreacting about. On the other side of the room Ginny and Dean Thomas were hands in hands. Dean had just kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. She made an appalled face then giggled without blushing.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Ron yelled furiously, and began stomping off in their direction. Hermione and Harry both lunged after him and grabbed his arms. He didn't fight back and stood immobilized with an utmost despising look. Ginny was smiling broadly at Dean, until she caught her brother's glaring eyes. Her smile instantly vanished and she dragged off Dean to the crowd that was now surrounding the long table.

"I can't _believe_ Dean! I can't believe Ginny! Don't you think she's way too young to be getting all serious with a guy, he's a year older than her too! And there they are right in front of everybody!" Ron shouted looking at Harry and Hermione as though to back him up.

"She's not too young Ron," said Hermione in an irritated voice. "She's a year older than we were when we attended the Yule Ball, and at least Dean is better than that Michael Corner, who, I might add, Cho broke up with. I trust she was having second thoughts as soon as the news spread about our 'heroism'," she looked to Harry for a moment. Ron looked away and mumbled to himself.

"Besides," she continued, "you say it as if Dean being one year older than her is so bad. Have you honestly never noticed that Viktor is on his second year out of school? Which means he is three years older than me, and you never said there was anything wrong about us," she paused to look at him.

"She's got a point you know," said Harry, "and she did turn out to be old enough to face Death Eaters with us last year, didn't she?"

"Fine! If both of you are going to be against me," grumbled Ron.

"Dumbledore vood like a vord vith you, Harry." Viktor had returned.

"Oh, thanks," Harry said, happy for the excuse to leave his two friends, who were bound to have another argument.

Harry heard Hermione's voice fade away as he walked further from them. Nearby, Luna Lovegood was showing Neville, Angelina Johnson, Lavender Brown, and Colin and Dennis Creevey a special edition of _the Quibbler_, which Harry saw had a front cover picture of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mundungus Fletcher, looking like a drunkard as always, was asleep at the nearer end of the long table.

"Harry!" Fred and George, said simultaneously stepping in between him and his destination of Dumbledore. They were both wearing purposely rugged pants and vests of deep green that were scaly, Harry could tell were made out of dragon leather.

"We know Dumbledore's got to talk with you," said Fred.

"but we _must_ tell you about our new invention that got you here!" George completed the sentence.

"Well, you see, that ball doodle we put in your room last night was actually a portkey and—"

"Wait," Harry cut off Fred, " I understand the portkey part, but _you two were in my room?"_

"Yep, that's right!" George answered happily.

"We Apparated at your aunt and uncle's in the middle of the night—" said Fred.

"But not in your room of course—"

"The crack and pop of us Apparating would wake you—"

"So we ended up Apparating and Disapparating in the muggles' kitchen. . ." George finishing. "Enough about that—"

"Right." replied Fred, "That orb-shaped portkey we slipped into your room was programmed to set off its whistle at the same time as the one we put in Neville's room when he was sleeping—"

"So you two would pick it up at almost the same time—" George continued.

"We knew you set your alarm clock early and planned on dressing as soon as you got up—" said Fred.

"We had help from Neville's granny to get him up and at 'em early—" George said indicating Neville's grandmother, who was not too far behind them.

"And this place here," said Fred outstretching both arms and looking around. "Is the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes's Party House." He dropped his hands and smiled radiantly at George who turned to Harry.

"As soon as we invented the Triple P. (Portable Programmable Portkey), which took many days of long, intensive work," he said shaking his head slowly before continuing, "we decided to buy this here place to rent out to people who are buying a Triple P. and need a place if they would be planning something like what we've done for you!"

"And Neville," Fred reminded his brother, then looking back at Harry, said, "It was supposed to be just for you, but Hermione and Ron were going to invite him when they realized when his birthday was. . ."

"Hold on a second. You knew I planned on getting up early today? But how?" asked Harry feeling bewildered.

"That, Mr. Potter, was my doing," said a low growl-toned voice. Moody stepped into the conversation, "I bewitched every single parchment I sent you through owl post with a charm that allowed me to find out if you wrote lies and any plans kept in your head." He put a pleased smile on his heavily scarred face, and his magical eye swivelled in its socket. "Just in case you were being held captive and forced to write lies, or you were planning on running away in desperation to see us again." His magical eye's pupil suddenly stopped swivelling and remained hidden, looking through the back of his head, where the two colossal entrance doors were. He stood attentively for a couple of seconds, grunted, and turned to Dumbledore. Fred and George shrugged to each other.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully while pulling Harry into a tight squeeze.

"Don't hurt the poor kid, Mum," said the eldest of the Weasley children, Bill. His long red hair was in a low ponytail and he was wearing clothes that would make you think his career was in a rock band.

"How's it going Harry? Long time no see," it was Charlie, Ron's second oldest sibling, back from Romania where he studies dragons. He had a freckle covered face and a short, muscular built.

"I was doing okay, but now I'm great!" Harry answered truthfully.

"Well you really deserve this. Thanks to you, our kid bros got their business going and are filthy rich!" said Bill. "Not to mention, they're sharing some of their wealth with us," he finished while Charlie chuckled.

"Harry! Just the one I've been so eager to talk to!" Mr. Weasley said loudly adding to the Weasleys in front of Harry. "I've informed your aunt and uncle of your being here and I got your trunk and broom back at Grimmauld Place," he said then dropped to a whisper. "I nicked that strange clock device from your room if you don't mind. I must say, it's simply fascinating!" he smiled at Harry. Fred and George seemed to have gotten bored and decided to leave, mumbling about the disappointment of their friend Lee Jordan not being able to come and who they could play a prank on.

"Yes, that's fine," responded Harry, "But how come you brought my stuff to Grimmauld Place? Why not the Burrow?" Harry began to look at his feet. He always tried hard to never think about the matter, but anytime a subject would come up with anything to do with Sirius, he couldn't help but have a horrible sorrow feeling inside him.

Mrs. Weasley was beckoned away by Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt. Tonks's hair was as jet-black as Harry's and perfectly spiked today. She was a Metamorphmagus, which meant she could change her appearance at will, but she usually just changed the looks of her hair. Kingsley was a tall, black, bald wizard with a very distinct low voice.

"Well," Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "Sorry, we were ignoring you a bit there, when you arrived. Decided to have a little Order meeting, we did, about Fred and George joining the Order. We won't let them though, for sure. They've got two booming businesses that should be enough for them to handle," he said changing the subject. "Now then, you must speak to Dumbledore," he completed, and stepped aside giving Harry a clear path to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Splendid to see you again," said Dumbledore in his soft, kind voice. "I have important business we must discuss."

"Sure, Professor, what is it?" said Harry. Dumbledore turned to Moody next to him, whose magical eye was still fixed on the entrance doors.

"Snape's got the girl, he's coming in," Moody said then put both eyes on Dumbledore. Harry felt horrified that his least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, and more, and Neville's biggest fear was going to show up at their birthday party. But he had no idea whatsoever of this girl Moody spoke of.

"Perfect timing," Dumbledore said calmly turning to face the gigantic double-doors. There was a loud creak as the doors cracked open. The whole Party House fell silent as everyone turned to look over at the doors.

Snape swept in, clutching a girl, who appeared to be in her mid-teens, by her upper arm, and taking her directly to where Dumbledore, Harry, and Moody stood. Snape's hair seemed greasier than ever and his face expressionless. The very sight of Snape gave Harry a burning feeling within him. The girl looked so filthy, Harry considered the idea that they had picked her up as a homeless, laying in a dark alley. Her all black clothes were ripped and weather beaten. She was extremely scrawny as though she had a severe eating disorder or was starved, and had thick, would-be-shining, dark hair.

Snape arrived in front of Dumbledore acting like Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak.

"Well done, Severus!" said Dumbledore sounding pleased. "You have come through yet again."

"'Tis my pleasure, Dumbledore," Snape replied in his cold voice while releasing his grip on the girl's arm. Everyone remained quiet and watching, but the adults took no notice of this. Harry saw her left eye, which was hooded and unpleasantly familiar, her other eye was covered by her hair.

"Dumbledore!" she squealed, and wrapped her skinny arms around Dumbledore's waist while a couple of dry sobs escaped her.

"There there, dear child," said Dumbledore patting the weeping girl's back. "I have someone for you to meet." he turned to Harry as the girl released her hug.

"Ena, meet Harry Potter," he said and Harry shook the girl named Ena's hand. "Harry, this is Ena. . . Lestrange." Harry instinctively jerked his hand away. There was a sudden intake of breath in the room by the majority of the eavesdroppers who recognized the last name. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione walk slowly closer to come behind him.

The terror of seeing his godfather being killed sprung into him. Bad experiences were flashing through his mind like when he was taking Occlemency lessons alone from Snape, but these memories were more recent and more unhappy.

Harry couldn't block them out, like he had all summer.

"No." he whispered under his breath.

"Yes, Harry. Ena is the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange." said Dumbledore.

**A/N: The ONLY edits I made before re-putting this were the author's notes and removing silly character and past events recaps! (I was a newb at fanfics and had put in a bunch of recaps like in the beginnings of the second and third books) Everything else I kept the same as it was a year and however many months ago, BEFORE HBP came out. So anything you might think I got the idea for from the HBP book, I didn't. It was weird reading this over myself because it was so long ago when I wrote it that I didn't remember bits and pieces. Like Ron saying "oh no he didn't" made me laugh. I got a strange image of Rupert Grint doing that whole snapping thing if you know what I mean.**


	2. Party House

**A/N: okay. you know how Harry gets when he's mad? I hate that. So there's just a little revenge in the beginning of this chap for those times when he yelled at Hermione and everybody when they were trying to help and he was just having a tantrum. This is a long chapter, I dunno how I pulled this off way back when. But the chaps will shorten up soon.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**PARTY HOUSE**

"No," Harry said more loudly. Dumbledore gave him a stern look, but Harry didn't care. How could Dumbledore bring along the daughter of the woman Harry hated most? What Snape did to Sirius one thing to blame, but if any one person was to blame for it all, it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry's anger was rapidly swelling inside of him. She took Sirius away from him. She took away his godfather, who wasn't just that, but Sirius was his father, his brother, his friend, his everything! That wasn't the half of it. The memories of the despicable things Bellatrix Lestrange had done arose into his mind blinding all other thoughts. And there stood the daughter of that very person.

"NO!" Harry shouted overwhelmed. "She's the daughter of Voldemort's _favorite_ Death Eater? The one who used the Cruciatrus Curse on Neville and tortured his parents into madness with glee? The one who threatened to torture Ginny before us if I wouldn't hand over some stupid prophecy? The one who killed Sirius. . . even if they were cousins!" his voice rang through the silence in the room. He couldn't stop himself, he was too infuriated. Ena didn't respond and there was a breakout of whispers.

"That is enough Harry!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone was greatly taken aback at the look and sound of the enraged Dumbledore, everyone except Harry.

"Your godfather would be utterly disappointed with you, if he were still alive." Dumbledore said, back to his calm voice, but still had fiery eyes. Moody nodded in agreement and Snape sneered. That was the most hurtful thing someone could ever tell Harry.

"I thought you, of all people, would easily accept the fact that Ena here is the daughter of someone so dark," said Dumbledore looking as tranquil as he was before he yelled. Remus Lupin stepped to Dumbledore's side and eyed Harry disappointedly.

"Harry," Lupin sighed, "don't you remember how Sirius was so unlike his hag of a mother. He was nothing like his so called 'pure-blood' relatives, and you knew him very well as what he was: kind and innocent, yet misunderstood by many..."

"Do you understand what we are saying, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, "This girl is nothing like her mother. In fact, she has been through many more hardships than you, surprising enough. . ." Ena looked into Harry's eyes with her one visible brown, heavily lidded, like her mother's, eye.

Harry was struck with an incredible amount of shame. The conversation he had with Sirius about Bellatrix being Sirius's cousin when looking at the tapestry of the Black family tree came into his mind:

"_You never told me she was your — "_

"_Does it matter if she's my cousin? As far as I'm concerned, they're not my family. _She's_ certainly not my family. . . .D'you think I'm proud of having relatives like her?"_

How could he have been so insulting? Even worse, Sirius _would_ be completely disappointed with him if he was alive. Harry dropped to his hands and knees.

"I — I'm so sorry," he said looking at the floor. Harry was sure he looked like a disgrace on the floor on all fours, but that well suited how he felt. He had just stereotyped someone just as the Malfoy's and most all the Black's stereotyped non pure-blood wizards and witches.

"It's okay, Harry," Ena had knelt in front of him and put her bony hand on the shoulder of Harry, who was still staring at the floor, too ashamed to speak. "Your reaction really wasn't completely unexpected." Her voice sounded kind and good natured. Harry looked up at her and saw her smile for the first time.

"Mind your business!" Moody yelled looking around fiercely at the staring faces. "I said _get back to the partying!_" He said even more loudly and got the message through this time as there was an abrupt start to other sounds and voices. Ena got to her feet and Harry afterward.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you Ena," Hermione said stepping forward and shaking Ena's hand.

Harry was about to apologize more, but was pulled away by Dumbledore. Harry looked back and saw Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna also greeting Ena.

"Harry, I want you — no no, there's no need for more apologies —," Dumbledore said. "Now, Ena is enrolling into Hogwarts and she's never been to school before. She has had her own wand and I have provided her with the other supplies she will need to participate in her classes. I have arranged that she be placed in Gryffindor House. I need you to look after her, Harry. You and anyone else you trust."

"You mean, help her with her schoolwork?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that as well, but I need you also to make sure she is around the right people and follows school rules, such as curfew and out of bounds," said Dumbledore. "She has provided the Order with vital information that is helpful beyond belief with our struggle against Lord Voldemort. We have taken her word and set up the necessary precautions. Bellatrix knows by now what her daughter has done. We believe Voldemort and his followers will be after her life more even than yours. I cannot be watching over her at every moment, I am a busy man, Harry. I trust I can leave you with this responsibility?"

"Yes! Yes of course, I won't let you down Professor, I promise." Harry answered.

"I must ask of one more favor Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Sure, anything."

"You must try not to get too close to Ena. The chances of her death is very great indeed, and I know you are not as commendable in handling a loss. Being under protection may perhaps delay this, but I doubt it can be prevented. She is such a primary target." Dumbledore said, almost too casually as if they were talking about Quidditch. Harry stood dumbstruck by the statement.

"Er — well — I'll try. . ." he said nodding.

"Very well, off you go, and happy birthday," Dumbledore said smiling. Harry smiled back and jogged over to where Ena and the others were standing. Harry had again intended to make more apologies, but, once more, he was interrupted, this time by Hermione.

"Luna and I are going to take Ena back to Grimmauld Place by Floo powder to get her all cleaned up and lend her some clothes. We won't take that long, so don't mind us missing, and enjoy the party," she said and scurried off with Luna and Ena towards the fireplace at the other end of the Party House. Harry saw Dumbledore hold them up for a couple of seconds. He whispered something to Luna and Ena, and they nodded. Harry watched as they reached the large fire place, grabbed a handful of glittering powder from a vase atop a stool, and threw it into the orange flames. The flames instantly grew and turned an emerald color. They stepped in altogether and vanished, the fire returning to its original state.

Harry decided to go talk with Hagrid, who was talking with Professor McGonagall. Hagrid's bruises and cuts from last year had healed over nicely. Nearby, Krum was talking with a square-jawed man with thick, straw colored hair, Sturgis Podmore. Harry remembered him being attacked by Death Eaters, while guarding the Prophecy, and unfairly sent to Azkaban.

"Here's the birthday boy!" Hagrid said his twinkling beetle eyes looking down at Harry. "Bin waitin' fer you ter come an' talk ter us. Well, Happy birthday!"

"Yes, and a happy birthday from me as well," said Professor McGonagall, "Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger had forgotten to invite Oliver Wood, but when I took it upon myself to do so, he had urgent business as on the reserve team of Puddlemere United. I believe he will be playing in a league soon."

"Wow! I watched the Quidditch World Cup," said Harry excitedly, "and it would be great to see him playing professionally in a competition like that!"

"Oh yes, I've heard of that match. Ireland won, did they not? However, the Bulgarian Seeker, whose name escapes me, was the one to catch the Snitch, yes yes that's it." she said to Harry's astonishment.

"Viktor Krum, 's Viktor Krum I'm purty sure o' it," said Hagrid nodding vigorously. "He's here, at the par'y! Came with Hermione, if yeh know wha' I mean," he said moving his head closer to McGonagall's ear as he talked more quietly, "I figure they've been together since he came fer the Triwizard deal."

"They _have_ been together since then," Harry confirmed.

"Oh how nice!" Professor McGonagall said with glee as though they were having a very enthusiastic girl-talk. "It's simply amazing how fast these students mature isn't that right Rubeus?"

"Yep," Hagrid said now straight and towering again.

"Between us three," Harry whispered and Hagrid and McGonagall huddled closer, "Ron used to be a great fan of Krum until he saw them together at the Yule Ball," he paused as Hagrid and McGonagall exchanged looks. It interested him to see two Hogwarts teachers being intrigued by his gossiping. Then he continued, "In my opinion, it's been quite obvious —"

"Harry! There's a par'y goin' on!" Hagrid interrupted quite loudly, "Go on! Ter the fun!" his giant hand landed on Harry's shoulder and spun him around. Ron was standing with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah Harry, let's go," he said to Harry's relief apparently having not heard. "Professor. Hagrid." Ron said politely and then started dragging Harry away. Harry managed to wave a good-bye to his teachers and turned back to face Ron, who had finally let go of him.

"Hey, Harry!" Seamus Finnigan had come along with his best friend, Dean Thomas, who was accompanied by Ginny. "I told my mam the truth about the things she didn't believe, and now she doesn't rely on the _Daily Prophet_ any more since she knows now what jerks they are." He gave an innocent smile. Harry had gotten over Seamus thinking of him as a liar in the previous year along with nearly the rest of the magic world.

"Or maybe," Ron said skeptically, "she only believes Harry now because the Daily Prophet's pretending they hadn't ever made him look like a liar, a phony, a fake, a selfish git that just wanted the attention, a madman, a —"

"Ron," Harry said sighing as Ron continued, "Ron. _Ron_. . . RON!" he yelled having lost his patience. "The _Daily Prophet _means nothing to me. I don't even care that they're complimenting me now, so just drop it," he said as Ron finally shut up.

"Cool!" said Dean, "Then I guess it was okay for me taking Seamus with me to the party. He wasn't invited. I took him to the last D.A. meeting, 'member? We're all roommates and he's my best friend, too. . . well, you're my best friend also, Ginny," he looked to Ginny. She laughed as Dean gleamed, Seamus rolled his eyes, and Ron looked disgusted.

"What was that sound?" Ron said suddenly, "There it goes again! Harry, it's coming from you! Wait a minute. . . Harry, have you eaten anything today?" Harry looked up, and heard his stomach let out another roar. He never realized his hunger as a result of all the excitement that was going down, but now that he thought about it, he hadn't eaten any supper the night before and was transported to the Party House without a breakfast.

"You should really go and have a bite," He heard Ginny's voice for the first time in over a month.

"Yeah," said Harry and started his way to eat, with Ron following. They reached the center of the table. Now close up, its grayish, ancient looking wood was more prominent. There were about all the food from the magic world that Harry could think of and a white, gigantic, birthday cake labeled _Happy Birthday Harry & Neville!_ in green with, also green, decorative borders. At the end nearest to the fireplace, was a load of wrapped presents.

"Well?" Ron said with a mouthful of biscuit, "Donff juff look aff it. Eat," he said before swallowing. Harry was about to grab something to eat when something struck him that made him lose his appetite.

"That girl. . ." Harry said miserably.

"Eh?" Ron said with a confused look on his face.

"Ena," said Harry, "she's looked like she hasn't eaten in days, I should really go bring her some of this food."

"Harry Harry Harry," Ron said shaking his head, "Can't you do something for yourself for once? If she hasn't eaten for days, I think she can handle a couple more minutes. Hermione and Luna should be on their way back with her any moment now," he said and looked at the fireplace, but no one appeared.

"Sorry Ron, but I've made up my mind." Harry said determined, "I'm going to

bring her food. It's the least I could do to make up for my lousy first impression."

Ron stared at him. "Harry, stop being so hard on yourself! We were there, we know that Bellatrix lady's no good. I was freaked out too!" He said sounding a little over dramatic.

"So," Harry said tapping his foot with impatience, "what are you playing at? You think I'm wrong, do you? You think I shouldn't do what's — what I think is right?"

"No!" Ron said looking half insulted, half frightened, "Your getting me all wrong. Don't be mad — please!" he begged, "I just wanted you to stop kicking yourself, that's all," Ron mumbled and hung his head.

"I see Ron has managed to get on _another_ person's nerves already," Hermione had returned with Luna, who was gazing at the pair of them. Ena was standing behind Hermione looking unrecognizably better. Her groomed, black hair was shining gloriously, and the long sleeved robes she was wearing were clean and unripped, and lessened the image of her skinniness. However, once again, only her left eye was visible. Her head was turned just enough that Harry couldn't see her right eye making Harry curious and suspicious.

"For your information, _I_ wasn't getting on Harry's nerves," Ron said in an annoying tone, "_I_ was actually being a friend and getting him all happied up — hey, I'm talking to you!" Hermione had turned away to look at Ena, who Harry was also more interested in than Ron's blabbering.

"Oh Ena, you won't be able to hide it forever," she said.

"Yeah, she's right," Luna agreed, "We can keep it between us, and you don't have to explain now, we'll tell them later." And with a little extra encouragement from Hermione, Ena closed both her eyes and turned to face Harry and Ron. There was a light scar over her right eye lid, then she opened her eyes and Ron jumped, but Harry stood his ground. Her whole right eye was completely blood-red, but that wasn't it. There was a thin, vertical black slit down the center of a lightly outlined pupil. It wasn't the exact same, but Ena's eye much resembled the eyes of Voldemort. Her's seemed to shine.

"Wicked. . ." Ron said starting to walk forward gaping straight at Ena's scarlet eye.

"Don't be rude Ron!" Hermione pushed him back. "And no questions, we'll explain everything after the party."

"Hey, guys," Neville said cheerfully, coming up from behind Harry to Ron's side, "This surprise is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Even if it's a belated," He said and clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Hi Ena — whoa!" Neville yelped. "What is — er — I mean — uh —" Ron slapped his hand over Neville's mouth and there was an awkward pause. Ron took back his hand and Neville murmured, "Sorry." Ena wasn't disgruntled at all with Neville's reaction and accepted his apology.

"Belated?" Harry said bemused, "But, you've got the same birthday as me: July thirty-first, haven't you?"

"My birthday was yesterday," Neville said.

"But, the prophecy. . ." Harry said aloud, but not meaning to.

"Prophecy?" Hermione said, and Harry remembered that he had never told anyone about the lost prophecy Dumbledore revealed to him. "It was destroyed, Neville accidentally smashed in the Death Room, didn't he? That's what he told us."

Neville nodded, "That _is_ what happened, no one heard it. . ." he said. Hermione looked at Harry for an excuse.

"Well, Dumbledore told me the prophecy," Harry confessed, ". . . end of term last year." Luna, Hermione, Ron, and Neville gave him a look of shock and dis-appointment that he hadn't told them sooner.

"But that prophecy was about you, Harry, and — and You-Know-Who," Neville said hesitantly, "then what's it got to do with me?"

Harry had the entire prophecy completely memorized, but really didn't feel like explaining.

" 'Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . .' " Ena spoke of what was clear to only Harry, among them, a verse of the prophecy. Harry was surprised she had it locked up in her head as well, and Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Luna all exchanged looks of thorough confusion as Ena continued, "It says 'as the seventh month dies' not exactly the last day of the seventh month," she explained and Harry then understood.

"Oh." Harry said dully and Ena smiled. He cleared his throat, "You should probably eat something, looks like you haven't had a proper meal in days. I was going to bring you food, but _someone_ caused a holdup and you already turned up back here," he shot a look at Ron, who pointed to himself and mouthed "me?" as if he had had his memory modified.

"Well, that was very nice of you," Ena said, "and, actually, I haven't had a proper meal in weeks. I decided I could handle a couple more minutes without food, so there's no problem." She pulled out a chair that was next to her, sat down, pulled over a bottle of butterbeer, and loaded the plate in front of her with chicken, biscuits, and slices of sandwiches. She started eating with enough manners that no one would expect her to be eating a well meal for the first time in weeks. Ron looked to Harry who knew what was coming, but before Ron could say anything—

"There you are!" Angelina was walking towards them taking quick strides. Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Ginny, and Dean followed. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were the Chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for Harry's first five years at Hogwarts.

"The lifelong ban of playing Qudditch that Umbridge woman gave you was removed, right?" Alicia asked Harry.

"Of course it was!" Ron answered for him.

"Great! In that case," Angelina said, "I want to leave my post as captain of Gryffindor's Qudditch team to you, Harry. I wanted Katie to be captain, being the oldest, but she thought you would be a better candidate. So, there you go! The new captain of the Gryffindor team is Harry Potter!"

"Thanks so much guys!" said Harry filled with joy.

"Excuuuuse you, we are girls, and your welcome," Katie replied.

"We've been deciding on who could be on our Quidditch team," said Ginny, "So far it's: Harry back to being the Seeker; I'm switching to Chaser. Katie's the other Chaser; Ron as the Keeper; and. . . that's it. So we need one more Chaser and — er— two Beaters."

"Hang on," Harry said, "what happened to those two boys that replaced Fred and George when they got a Quidditch ban and dropped out of school?"

"You mean Andre Kirke and Jack Sloper?" Alicia said shocked, "They couldn't be a positive to the team if their lives depended on it!" Harry was finally starting to have a good time. Quidditch talk always seemed to lift his spirits.

"We think it would be wise of you to chuck them off the team," Angelina told Harry, "They were more like a last resort, but I'm sure that there's better to-be Beaters out there. Dean's gonna be a Beater, if it's okay with the captain of course, you forgot to mention that, Ginny." Ron looked at Ginny with a stern face, striking Harry as the look Professor McGonagall gave him when he'd done something wrong.

"Yeah, that'd be alright with me," Harry said awkwardly, then Angelina continued, "We also think it would be a great idea to keep the tradition of having the Gryffindor's three Chasers being all girls." With this, Alicia, Katie, and Ginny began nodding their heads at the speed of a Snitch's tiny wings, but Ron didn't seem pleased with having all these things decided without him. Angelina went on, "Maybe Hermione can be one?" Harry and Ron snorted loudly.

"I think I'll pass," said Hermione sounding embarrassed.

"Ena! Ena Lestrange! She can be a Chaser! Dumbledore's putting her in Gryffindor," Harry's idea jumped out of his mouth as fast as it had jumped into his head. Ena turned and faced them, leaning on the back of the chair, and continuing to drink punch from a clear glass. Alicia squeaked at the moment she saw Ena's eye, which seemed considerably more red than her drink. Angelina and Katie flinched as if someone had just yelled 'VOLDEMORT!' Dean and Ginny, on the other hand, leaned forward, staring with interest.

"I'd liked to be called Ena — _just_, Ena. I don't really like anything relating to my parents," she said casually, putting down her glass and pretending not to notice people's stares. "And that name definitely doesn't relate to their unne-cessarily long and weird ones. Anyway, I would be more than willing to play Quidditch, I've been told a bit about it — but, how hard could it be? After my life so far, I'm confident that even a head on blow from a — waddaya call 'em? — Bulger — wouldn't keep me down and out —"

"Bludger," said everyone surrounding her together.

"Yeah that," she said. "But I don't have a broom. . ."

"MY BROTHERS!" Ron barked making everyone jump, "Fred and George! They're so rich that they're actually giving the whole team Nimbus Two Thousand and Twos! They told me to spread the word for them, so they would look humble, but, well, I forgot."

"Nimbus Two Thousand and Twos?" said Harry. Ena got up, heading for a dessert.

"_Nimbus Two Thousand and Twos!?_" Angelina repeated and let her mouth hang open for a while, then said, "The brand, spankin' new Nimbus Two Thou-sand and Two? Those are the best yet! —"

"Second best," Ron corrected, "A Firebolt is the best, but they've stopped making them. A Firebolt is only better by a bit, though." Harry swelled with pride at the thought of his broom being still unsurpassed.

"Did you ever find out who sent you your Firebolt?" Katie asked Harry. Harry frowned. He received his Firebolt as an anonymous Christmas gift three years ago, which he, later found out it was sent by —

"Sirius Black," he said feeling dreadful again.

"That murderer?" gasped Alicia, "The one that escaped Azkaban? They never did catch him, he's could _still_ be on the loose, after you!" She looked around at Katie and Angelina, all of them with fear on their faces. Ginny slapped her own forehead with her palm.

"Sirius was never a murderer! He was my godfather!" Harry shouted, "He was innocent, and framed by Peter Pettigrew! But none of that matter now, he's dead.. ."

"Innocent?" Angelina said shakily.

"Godfather?" Alicia said going pale. These comments weren't adding to Harry's rage until—

"Dead?" Katie gulped.

"Yes Dead!" Harry said fiercely.

"Harry calm down, they didn't know," Hermione said with a sense of pleading as he seemed on the brink of throwing another tantrum, but he knew better, and decided to hold his tongue.

"How could they not know?" Ena returned, munching on an apple. "Didn't you three hear along with everybody else? My mother killed Sirius. Harry was practically telling the whole world, Dumbledore implied that he was Harry's godfather, and Lupin specifically stated that Black was innocent but misunderstood." Harry felt a surge of familiar guilt and also eagerness to hear their excuse.

"Oh," Angelina started, "That's because George and Fred thought it would be oh so hilarious to try their new trick candy on us."

"It's true!" said Katie, "They were sweet, cubed chews that tasted so good, and we had no idea what they really were. Snape burst in through the front doors with Ena, and before we knew it —"

"We all became mute and deaf!" Alicia finished. Ginny, Dean, Ena and Ron sniggered.

"Those numbskulls!" Katie said angrily, "We could see them laughing their heads off, then they became strangely serious looking, and everyone else was still, so we decided to save the pounding for later. When we could finally speak and hear again, Moody was saying to get back to the partying and we had missed the whole thing!" Harry couldn't help but laugh with the rest.

"It's not that funny!" Alicia said, "We were about to give them a beating, when they Disapparated to who knows where — "

_CRACK, POP!_

"Speak of the devil, there's Fred and George! GET THEM!" Angelina bellowed pointing at Fred and George, who just Apparated about five feet behind her.

"Uh oh," George said and Fred and he bolted in the other direction.

"Your gonna get it now!" Angelina yelled and tore after them with Katie and Alicia quick on her tail swinging their fists in the air threateningly. People leapt out of the path.

Angelina took out her wand, skidded to a halt, took aim, then yelled, "_Tarantallegra!"_ The hex hit George. Onlookers laughed heartily as George's legs suddenly began to do a crazy dance. Fred came to his brother's aid with his wand out.

"_Finite,_" he said pointing his wand to George's legs, which stopped flailing. "Fine!" Fred yelled at Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, who all had their wands ready. "We were just having a bit of fun, and if you're going to take it that hard, let's duel!" The adults exchanged looks, nodded, and looked forward for what was sure to be quite a show. Others backed away giving plenty of space for the duel. Ginny sprinted to the front pulling Dean, and Harry and the others followed, getting a front row view. Harry could tell Fred and George were enjoying themselves; they usually liked to be in the thick of things and the noisy center of attention.

Harry caught Cho's eye across the room and she smiled, but Harry looked away. Something was telling Harry she only liked him again because everyone believed him to be a hero.

"You're on, Weasleys!" Alicia said as she, Angelina, and Katie went into a fighting stance. Fred and George smirked.

"Too bad Lee couldn't make it," Katie said, "Then this would be a fair three on three match." Fred and George looked at each other with raised brows and chuckled loudly.

"First of all," Fred announced so everyone could here, "I think we can manage _girls!_"

"Second," George said, just as loud, "everyone knows Lee likes Angelina. He would've gone soft on us!" They laughed again.

Angelina looked embarrassed but regained a serious face in no time and screamed, "_Silencio!_" Now, only Fred's laugh was audible. Fred's smiles soon faded and he pointed his wand towards Angelina, but before he could even begin any enchantments—

"_Expelliarmus!_" Alicia yelled, and his wand flew out of his hand. George punched his wand forward, mouth moving, but no words came out. Even their own parents were laughing at George and Fred now. They began blushing like mad.

"Er — maybe we were — wro — wrong," Fred stuttered as George nodded, "Can we have someone on our side, so this will be a _fair_ three on three match?" George pointed urgently at Ginny, who frowned.

"That would be unlawful, she's not of age," Hermione stated.

"She's right. . ." Ginny moped as everyone stood watching, but suddenly a smirk, much like her brothers', appeared onto her face. "Unless," she said in a very sneaky voice, "Professor Dumbledore and Moody are okay with it?" she looked in their direction.

"Yeah! C'mon Professor, Minister, don't be party poopers,"said Fred, "I mean, the rule is that there's no underage wizardry allowed outside school, but we've got a great excuse! The very headmaster of our school is supervising us along with, Sir Excellency, the new Minister of Magic himself! Pleeeaase," Fred said putting both hands together in begging form as George did the same. The entire room seemed to be giving off pleading looks and sounds as well.

Dumbledore faced Moody and they seemed to be considering it. Harry was momentarily baffled at the idea that Moody had become the new Minister of Magic without his knowing.

"Very well," Dumbledore announced, which lead to an uproar of cheering. "However, any major injuries will not be of our responsibility, is that clear with all?" Most people yelled "yes!" while others nodded. Harry was pleased to see Snape having a look of shock and outrage with the decision.

Ginny squeaked with delight and ran to her brothers' side. Dean looked amazed and Hermione worried. Harry, though, knew that Ginny was excellent with a wand.

"Just a warning," Ginny said beaming at Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, wand brandished, "I won't hold back, and I hope you don't either. _Accio wand!_" Fred's wand flew perfectly into Ginny's hand, and she passed it to him. Dumbledore waved his own wand in the air.

"I have removed the silencing charm from George. Now, this is becoming a most exciting party! Come now, take your positions," The three Weasleys took identical stances, Ginny in the middle, Angelina nodded.

"Start as you please," said Dumbledore. The six of them were staring each other down as silence fell. The whole room seemed frozen in time.

"_Stupefy!_" Alicia cried, jets of red sparks darted from her wand.

"_Protego!_" Ginny deflected the stunner, which ended up exploding into a chandelier. Sparkles of glass shards fell to the floor shattering. Those who were under, simply moved out of the way without complaint.

"_Petrificus Total _—!"

"_Impedimenta!_" Angelina got flung into the air backwards, by Ginny, before she could complete her incantation.

Soon, the battlefield was engulfed with sparks and bolts from spells, jinxes, charms, and hexes. Before they knew it, everyone was witnessing Alicia being attacked by giant bat bogeys, Fred's legs wobbling violently, George lying unconscious on the floor, stunned, Angelina also on the floor, every part of her body immobilized. A few unfortunate bystanders had been jinxed by missed and deflected spells. Katie was stomping the bottom of her robes, which had caught fire, and Ginny, amazingly, stood unharmed, with a proud look on her face. She raised her wand to finish off the two left standing, who were both on the opponents' side as Fred had fallen over. But, Moody stepped in.

"That's enough Miss Weasley, you and your brothers have won," he said, and with a wave of his wand the fire was put out and the bat bogeys vanished. The Party House erupted with applause and cheers. Professor Mcgonagall tended to George, while the Jelly-Legs Jinx on Fred was lifted by Lupin. Mrs. Figg was all over Ginny with exuberance.

"Marvelous! What a performance! I've never seen anything like it!" Harry heard Mrs. Figg telling Ginny. He understood her excitement, knowing that she has lived in the Muggle world most of her life. Ginny's cheeks and ears went red. Mrs. Figg scuttled cheerfully to two witches Harry was positive he's seen before.

"Hestia, Emmeline, wasn't that fantastic?" Mrs. Figg said so loud that Harry heard her from a distance away. He then remembered Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance being a part of the Advanced Guard, who helped Harry escape the Dursleys' house a year ago. Harry looked back to see Angelina being revived by a silver-haired wizard, Elphias Doge, accompanied by a wizard wearing a top hat. This was unmistakably Dedalus Diggle. Both were also present at the company that came to collect Harry and take him to Grimmauld Place.

The Party House was filled with noise as everyone got back to what they were doing. The broken chandelier was repaired instantly by Mrs. Weasley with magic. "Oh Arthur, I'm so proud of our Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley was telling Mr. Weasley from behind, "But I can't believe Fred and George! To think they could ever serve in the Order!"

"Now, Molly," Mr. Weasley replied in a voice of contradiction, "We should be just as proud of the twins for other reasons. They're having us built a new Burrow for goodness sake, and think of the wealth they've brought to our family with the shop you thought would never work out."

"Harry," Ena said, she was still standing beside him, "I think it's time _you_ have something to eat."

"Huh?" Harry said as his stomach growled painfully. "Right." And he headed to the long table for a delicious meal.

The next few hours passed by fast. Harry was having the time of his life with all his friends. Viktor shared Quidditch strategies with Harry, Tonks was making entertaining impressions by shape shifting her nose, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, and George were all back on good terms, Ron wasn't as uptight with Ginny and Dean, the enormous birthday cake tasted scrumptious, and Ena was enjoying herself as well, making Harry feel even better.

The lights were dimmed and Dumbledore conjured a set of drums, several guitars, a lute, cello, and some bagpipes out of thin air, much like how he did at the Yule Ball. This time, however, the instruments began playing _themselves_. Most people danced, but Harry had preferred sitting down and watching, with Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ena.

They had taken and spun five chairs alongside the table to face the dance floor. Ron was slouched in the chair to Harry's right with his arms crossed and grumbling to himself. Beside him, Neville was interesting himself with a package of Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans. Luna, who was sitting next to Neville, had a dazed look back on her face. Ena, on Harry's left, had just eaten a Chocolate Frog and was now reading the card on the back of the box.

Two songs later and Hermione was treading their way with Viktor and Ron said, "May I help you?"

"_Why,_" she started, "are you five just sitting here? Come and dance!"

"I don't really do dancing," Harry said in unison with Ena. They exchanged grins and Ron nodded in agreement. With this, Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Luna, you can take one of them to the _fun_," she said. Luna got up and looked at Neville, Ron, and Harry. Ron leapt backwards into Harry's lap covering his face with his arms as though trying to block out a blinding light. To Harry's relief, she grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him to his feet. He threw his candy onto his chair and whimpered.

"See?" Hermione said, looking at Harry and Ron, "Neville and Luna are going to stop sitting around. Neville's now going to actually do something in _his_ party." she said looking at Harry. He looked at Ron, who was smiling menacingly.

"Yes Harry," Ron said, holding back laughs, "Go and dance. After all, it's _your_ party, so you _have_ to dance." He really couldn't understand why girls found it so important for the boys to dance. Harry really didn't want to, and they couldn't force him to dance. But before he could object, Krum looked at his watch and spoke.

"Herm-ownee," he said, "I must go."

"It's time already?" Hermione asked disappointedly, though Harry had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Krum replied and gave her a hug, Ron looked at the floor. "Haff to go. Happy birthday again, Harry, Neville," said Krum. He took a few steps back, smiled, and Disapparated.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Quidditch. . . ." she said, most unspecifically. Luna began pulling Neville away, as another song began. The instruments struck a familiar, slow, and rather mournful tune. Neville looked pleadingly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but they didn't say anything, so Neville had no choice but to allow himself to be steered away.

"Well?" Hermione said to Harry and Ron, who threw Harry an inquiring look as well.

"You two can't make me," Harry said. Ena giggled.

"How about a deal?" Hermione said, "If Ron gets up and dances, you get up and dance with — er — Ena. If Ron doesn't want to dance, then I leave you alone." This was it, Ron wouldn't dance, and he, Harry, would be free.

"You've got yourself a deal then," Ron said smirking at Harry, grabbing his hand and shaking it, Harry nodded. "Brilliant plan, Hermione," Ron told her, "Now shoo, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." He smiled. Harry was saved.

"Ron," Hermione said with a grin that Harry didn't like the looks of, "will you dance with me?" The bottoms of both Harry and Ron's jaws hit the floor. Hermione pulled Ron to his feet.

"B — bu — but — I, I — I — Harry!" Ron stuttered uncontrollably, he was looking at Harry with a pleading face giving Harry a peculiar feeling. Ron's entire face was also redder than all the Weasleys' hair put together.

"No objections then?" Hermione asked Ron, "Well, you know what that means, Harry. Now you can join the rest of us!" She said it as though that's what he had always wanted.

"Oh it's not that hard, Ron, with the music this slow," she said to Ron, who was soon pulled into the crowd and disappeared, just after Hermione turned her head and let out a triumphant "Ha!" Harry sunk his face into his hands.

"Well," Ena said, "I'm usually the type to keep my word, but since I didn't give it, I'm perfectly fine with just sitting somewhere else where Hermione can't see us. So, shall we, ahem, dance?" She hopped to her feet and Harry followed. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione's satisfied face and suppressed a smirk.

Ena spoke as they sat in their new spots a couple of seats down, "Dancing's not really my thing. Oh look." Hermione and Ron came into view. Harry got scared that they might see him not keeping his end of the bet, but realized they were too busy arguing. He heard them hissing at each other.

"How can duck-footed Krum do this and I can't?"

"Your just not trying hard enough. See, now move your foot like this — no, _this_ foot!"

"Ouch! You didn't have to kick it!"

Harry then decided to explain thoroughly to Ena how Quidditch works.

"Ooooh, now I understand," Ena said as Harry finished and the bagpipe made the final, quavering note. Applause filled the Party House. The instruments struck up a new song, and to the audience's delight, it was a new, and much faster tune.

"Fancy more eating with me?" Ena asked.

"Good Idea," Harry beamed.

**A/N: A lot of chit chat in this chap, huh? Kinda weird how the Quidditch team was just decided without tryouts or anything, but whatever, this whole chapter is still how I had it before HBP just without the recaps. So I didn't know better. And Moody as Minister! What was I thinking! It's okay... and yeah I know, a duel means two people and there were six. Next chapter reveals a lot about Ena, ooOOoOo and it's a whole lot more exciting. Like in the hp books when it's all mellow in the beginning then a little action comes along. And, no, I would NOT like to have a Harry and Ena ship in case anybody was thinking that, and I would know! My zero reviews tell me a lot:P oh well.**


	3. A New Home

**A/N: WOOOO!! Now this is an exciting chapter! FINALLY! This is the VERY LAST chapter I wrote before stopping... so now I'm sorta gonna have to step up when I start on the next chapter, which I haven't. Haven't started that is...**

**UPDATE: I cut this chapter in half, so this and the next chapter used to be one...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A NEW HOME**

It was decided that no party time to be wasted on opening presents, so Neville, and Harry separated their gifts into two piles to take with them at the end of the party.

It was not until late afternoon, when most guests had Disapparated or used Floo powder to leave, that Harry had a feeling other than cheerfulness: wonder.

"Where am I going to now?" He asked Hermione and Ron. Neville, Luna, Ena, and Ginny listened for the answer as well. They were students left. Tonks was with Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody, who were still near their corner.

"So I guess I'll see ya around Headmaster, Mad-Eye!" Tonks said.

"Unless you would like me to start addressing you as Nymphadora, I suggest you call me Minister from now on," growled Moody.

"What?" She burst into laughter, holding her stomach with one hand and slapping her thigh with her other. She backed up and accidentally tipped over a chair. "Ha ha. . . heh — oh, you were serious. . ." she said, returning to a straight face, as Moody hadn't laughed, let alone smiled. "Okay then. G'bye Dumbledore, and _Minister_," she said and with a mock serious face and salute, she Disapparated.

"We're going to Grimmauld Place," Hermione answered finally, "That's where your school things are, isn't it?"

"Yes, but why?" Harry said. He would rather stay at the New Burrow he heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about.

"_Because_ it's your new home," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "We're all going to stay there. Ron and I'll explain when we get there, — and please don't be upset that we made plans without you again," she added hastily.

"We're _all_ going to stay _where_? Including me?" said Neville and he turned and began looking around the nearly deserted Party House. "Where's my gran?"

"She said it was fine for you to spend the rest of the summer with your friends," Ron said, "Don't you remember?"

"Mister Longbottom," Dumbledore had come up from behind them, and looked back around as to make sure no one would be able to overhear him, "Harry's new home and the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, do you understand?" Neville nodded perplexedly. Dumbledore smiled, "You lot should go in pairs, then. Come along."

Harry paired off with Neville to go first through the fireplace. He took a handful of glittering powder from a vase atop a stool and threw it into the fire.

"See you on the other side — number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Harry shouted and stepped into the green fire with Neville, each heaving a sack of presents at their side. The familiar Floo traveling sensations weren't pleasant. The view of the Party House from inside the fireplace spun in and out of view through whirls of green. Harry could feel Neville's elbow and shoulder clashing with his own. Soon enough, they landed face down in the cold basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Heavy iron pots and pans were hanging from the dark ceiling. The atmosphere felt less gloomy than Harry's previous visits. Perhaps this was because the only sources of light were no longer just the fire and one guttering candle, but a series of lit torches along the upper walls. Now, it felt more like a dungeon.

"Phew!" Harry said getting to his feet, and pulling Neville up. They both were patting off the soot that covered them. Harry dragged his gift-filled bag away from the fireplace and next to the wooden table that stood in the middle of the room.

"We'd better get out of the way," Harry told Neville, who followed suit, "Hermione and Ena should be coming at any moment — there they are." Hermione and Ena appeared through the fireplace with a wisp of green and fell onto the floor at Harry and Neville's feet. Harry and Neville helped them up.

"I hate that," muttered Hermione, shaking her head causing dust trapped in her bushy hair to puff out.

"That was fun," Ena said sounding only half sarcastic. She shook her head aggressively from side to side, making her hair flail.

Ginny and Luna stumbled out of the fire, but didn't fall over. Ginny nearly dropped a vast basin. It was filled over the rim with contents covered by a square cloth. Harry knew the Weasleys were perfectly accustomed to using Floo powder, and guessed Luna was too.

"Moody suggested we bring left overs from the party," Luna said pulling off the cover of the basin. There was silence as Ginny strode over and dropped it carelessly onto the table. They turned back to the fireplace and waited for Ron, who was sure to appear at any moment. There was a sudden _splat_. Harry whirled around and instantly had his wand forward. A stack of Cauldron Cakes had toppled off the top of the pile of food and onto the table's uncleaned surface. Ena laughed.

"False alarm, I guess?" she asked. She was the only one who hadn't turned around startled.

"Something sounding off when its all quiet," Harry said, embarrassed, "it gets

me started. . ." Ena gave him a quizzical look then smiled.

"Don't be ashamed of it," said Ena, "That's a good thing. Shows that you have good instincts and a sharp mind. I bet that came in handy lots of times."

"That's a waste," said Ron's voice. He was tiptoeing to look over there heads "But that's alright, I've got loads more!" he said happily, holding forth two big, closed baskets. He walked past them and put the baskets on the table beside the basin and began to brush off soot from himself forcefully.

"Hiya, kids! Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks had just come in from the other side of the room smiling cheerfully. The color of her hair was changed to bubble-gum pink. She walked quickly alongside the long table towards them, tripping over her own two feet before coming to a halt.

"Hi, Tonks," said Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

"Here to look after you!" Tonks said reaching them, "Can't have a bunch of kids running around our headquarters, can we? — it's just as much the Order's as it is Harry's, of course," she added. But before Harry could question her, she spoke again, "Tsk, tsk. You all have already made a mess. Nothing that I can't fix — _Scourgify!_" The heap of Cauldron Cakes on the table vanished. Tonks smiled proudly.

"This place is way less gloomy. Thanks to these three and me!" She pointed out Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "You're gonna like it here, Harry!"

"Why are we staying here?" Harry finally asked.

"Sirius left everything he owned to you," answered Tonks. "Didn't anyone tell you yet?" She looked at Hermione.

"I was just about to," Hermione said innocently. She looked at Harry apologetically, but Harry wasn't mad. In fact, he was feeling quite the opposite.

"This means I never have to go back to the Dursleys? Ever again?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes sir!" Tonks said with a smile. Harry was filled with happiness. He would never have to see his uncle's purple face, his aunts horsey face, or Dudley's downright ugly face ever again. He only wished Sirius was with him to share the joy, and so he could thank him.

There was a distant crashing sound from above.

"That darn elf!" yelled Tonks, "He hasn't got anyone left to take orders from. He's supposed to obey _me_ because my mother was a Black! Sirius said he doesn't because I'm not on some stupid tapestry."

"He's becoming a psycho." Ron told Harry, " 'Accidentally' knocking over things wherever he goes."

"He knows too much about the Order, so he's got to stay." Hermione said as Tonks ran out of the room in search of Kreacher. "His presence is menacing. It's a miracle that didn't wake Mrs. Black's portrait."

"Do any of you know where this tapestry is?" Ena said, "The one that's a sort of family tree?" Everyone gave her a quizzical look.

"I do," Harry found himself saying, "it's in the drawing room, first floor. Let's go." Harry was surprised of the others having not looked at it still. He knew what Ena was thinking. Her mother was born Bellatrix Black.

On the way to the drawing room, Harry was fascinated at how much better the entire place looked. The wallpaper was no longer peeling, the threadbare carpet was replaced, there was a new candelabra and chandelier that weren't cobweb-covered nor shaped as serpents. Best of all, the sweetish, rotting stench and the odd feeling of foreboding was gone. Although black portraits still hung crooked on the walls. Neville and Luna looked around in awe as Ena looked around only mildly impressed.

Entering the long, high-ceilinged drawing room, Harry noticed that nothing had changed from when they had de-doxied it the previous summer. The walls were olive-green and covered in dirty tapestries. Harry looked down to the carpet and tapped his foot on it. It did not exhale little clouds of dust.

"I cleaned up the carpet," said Hermione, watching Harry. "None of us have been in here since then. So, what's this tapestry about?" She looked around at the walls.

Harry pointed across the room at the immensely old looking tapestry hung the length of the wall.

"I'd forgotten about that. . ." Hermione trailed off.

"Me too," said Ron.

Ena and Harry made their way to the sprawling family tree. Looking near the bottom, Harry found that something was different. The name of Ena's father and his brother, Rabastan Lestrange, had recent dates of death that followed their dates of birth. Ena smiled and pointed to the names Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. A double line of gold embroidery linked them together. Ena's name, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Your father and uncle died?" Harry asked.

"They were killed, actually," Ena answered casually. She took out her wand, which was a shade of the blackest black Harry had ever seen.

"Ena no!" Hermione suddenly said, "We're not allowed to use magic!"

Ena grinned. "Grimmauld Place is unplottable." She said shortly. Ron gasped.

"That's right!" He exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny questioned.

"Mum and Dad," said Ron glaring into space, "They probably knew perfectly well that we could use magic here. I'll bet no one told us because they think we're irresponsible." A smirk was creeping it's way onto Ginny's face. Hermione shot Ena a look, giving Harry the feeling that she knew and was hiding it as well.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ena said, "Didn't know it was a secret." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, then closed it without a word. Ron gaped at her.

"You knew?" Hermione said nothing. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Of course I knew! Honestly, I was surprised you two didn't figure it out yourselves!" She snapped, "And why should I have told you? You would probably magic anything and everything you could get your hands on like Fred and George! Ginny would be tumbling down two flights of stairs all over again!" Neville and Luna, who had been ever so quiet, backed away from Hermione and Ron, who were both reddening. Ginny crossed her arms and remained silent.

"Do you really think I would act that stupid?"

"What if I do?"

"Besides, I'm not like Fred and George; that's Ginny. And they were never prefects."

"At least Ginny has self control!"

"And I don't?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry and Ena as Hermione and Ron continued their bickering.

"Don't worry, they're always like this," she told Ena. "So, what's up with this?" Ginny leaned in for a closer look. Ena took her wand and tapped the tapestry twice under her parents' names.

At once, a single vertical gold line from their names leading to the name Ena Lestrange appeared. It was so sudden, as if it was invisibly stamped the second Ena last tapped it.

"Why couldn't Tonks do that?" asked Harry.

"Because only purebloods of Black ancestry can." Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth and pointed at Draco's name. Then she traced it up to Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy to Adromeda's burn mark to Bellatrix and down to Ena.

"Yup," Ena said, "Draco Malfoy is my cousin. Tonks is my cousin, too, you know. That's where her mum's name's supposed to be." She pointed to the burn mark.

"FINE! I WON'T USE MAGIC!" Ron shouted.

"GOOD!" Hermione screamed back. "But I doubt you will keep your word." They both spun around and stomped away from each other to stare angrily at opposite walls.

"Has it been like this all summer?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh. "It's always about silly things. They start off talking. They disagree. They start arguing, and their voices rise and rise until their yelling at the top of their lungs as you just witnessed. When it's over, Hermione always wins, they just can't stand to look at each other." Neville and Luna came over to listen in. "Ron always tries to apologize, but, like I said, their arguing always starts with them talking. I'm so glad you three were able to stay over, too. I would have gone crazy soon. Having my brother and one of my best friends for company, and all they do is fight."

"So, me and Luna got to come because you wanted us to?" Neville asked.

"Maybe," said Ginny, going into deep thought, "but I always got the feeling that there's another reason. Something that the Order is keeping from us. . . again." Neville's face filled with fear at the tone of Ginny's voice, while Luna continued onward with a dreamy gaze. Harry could have laughed. The way that Neville and Luna's expressions were constantly different always struck him as funny.

"_KREACHER!_" Ena yelled suddenly, making everyone turn to her. "Sorry, what were you gonna say, Ginny?"

"I think they wanted Luna and Neville here because it's safer. Maybe Voldemort wants revenge for what we all got away with. . ." Harry looked at her incredulously. She had just said Voldemort's name without a second thought and he wondered when she got started on that. Before Ginny's theory could completely sink in for Harry, Ron objected.

"Ginny!" Ron scolded, "I told you to not say his name!"

"When will you get over yourself, Ron?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Voldemort?" Ena said. Ron winced and Neville covered his face with a sudden jolt of fear. Ron eyed her as though she had just done something terribly wrong. Ena laughed. "Just like them. . ." she stated, more to herself.

Just then, Kreacher edged into the room. Harry noticed that he was wearing the same filthy loincloth around his middle and felt a pang of anger at the sight of the elf that lied about Sirius's whereabouts causing him to lead his friends to danger. He got the same feeling as when he saw Snape all over again.

"Who is it that summons Kreacher? Kreacher knows it was not the voice of the Mudblood or the red headed blood traitors. Kreacher sees there is more scum that befriend the brats that messed up my Mistress's house. Oh my poor Mistress. If she knew what inhabits her house. The filthy Mudblood even found a way for the werewolf half breed to seal the curtains over her portrait. How dare she. Kreacher sees the Potter boy has returned, and her. Kreacher knows that eye. Is it? Could it be she escaped?" He shook his head in disbelief and began his way to the door.

"_Accio ugly elf!_" Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth as Kreacher zoomed the length of the room to Ena's side. Everyone but Hermione laughed.

"Look at the tapestry," Ena commanded and pointed to her name. Kreacher glared at her before reluctantly looking. He gave a very unconvincing start of surprise and suddenly bowed at Ena's feet. His bow was so quick and low Harry thought he might have broken his nose on the floor.

"Seems you're going to be obeying someone in here after all," she said as Kreacher straightened and began muttering under his breath.

"Kreacher remembers. When the old Master told Kreacher to get out, Kreacher obeyed." He laughed to himself. "She was there doing the work of house elves. Kreacher's better Mistress and Master were so proud, they even allowed Kreacher to give her a command. Inferior, she was, even to a house elf. Kreacher remembers how she screamed when being tortured — "

"_I forbid you to speak until I say otherwise!_" Ena shouted suddenly. Kreacher seized his talking as not to dare disobey a direct order.

"He lied," Ena announced in a growl, glowering at Kreacher. She then inclined her head, closed her eyes, and raised her brows, "I never did scream when they tortured me," she finished. Harry would have laughed just then if the joke wasn't about such a serious matter. Ginny, however, let a out a small giggle.

"Ooo, what a rebellious stare," Ena teased Kreacher, "Okay. You may speak, but you still may not speak of anything involving the Order of the Phoenix. Now leave, as in leave the room, not this house." Kreacher began muttering just under Harry's hearing range and made his way out.

"Dumbledore must have told you to keep your orders very clear," said Harry.

"I can't believe you used magic!" Hermione said sternly. "Taking advantage of when we are left unsupervised is wrong! We should show how responsibil-"

"Since when were we unsupervised?" Ginny asked out of turn. Hermione bit her lip and Luna responded.

"I heard the elf say something about a 'half blood disgrace' disappearing."

"Tonks must have disapparated!" Ginny said, "I feel like dueling! Anybody?"

"Ginny! You are too much like Fred and George, but I never knew you would go so far as breaking laws!" Hermione babbled.

"Well, I haven't broken as many school rules as you," Ginny contradicted, "You've taken a book from the restricted section — "

"I had gotten a teacher's permission slip!"

"You broke into and stole items from a school teacher's office —"

"It was for the —"

"_Illegal_ potion?"

"_Polyjuice_ potion." Hermione said through gritted teeth. With one look at her face, anyone could tell she had reached a breaking point. "And it was for a good cause! All the things you are saying are from my second year when Harry, Ron, and me were trying to find out more about the Heir of Slytherin so we could put a stop to what was happening! And what were _you _doing that year, Ginny? Writing to Tom —?"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. Hermione snapped out of her frustrated state and opened her mouth to most likely apologize, but Ginny interrupted.

"Save it," she said, "I made you mad, I should be sorry. I'm over what happened that year, so would you all stop acting like I will go sensitive if you talk about it?" She looked at each person in the room. "Ena, want to duel? Since you're the only one who doesn't mind these silly rules against underage sorcery."

"You wouldn't want to duel me," said Ena.

"Please!" Ginny insisted

"You wouldn't win. It'll be a waste of time," Ena said to Ginny's distaste.

"Or," Ginny started sneakily, "maybe you're just scared." This seemed to have touched a nerve in Ena because she drew her wand.

"No!" Hermione yelped, "I will not allow this!" She stood in the middle of Ena and Ginny. Neville, Luna, Harry, and Ron backed to the wall, which apparently angered Hermione.

"Hermione," Ena sighed, "you might as well get out of the way. You will just delay this and we could get caught and then we'll all be in trouble. Don't worry, I'll end this quick." She smirked, reminding Harry of Malfoy. Hermione walked over to stand beside Harry and Neville, flushed. Ena and Ginny took a couple of paces backwards and pointed their wands at each other.

"Your move, little one," said Ena.

"Bad choice, _Expelliarmus!_" Ena's wand flew out of her hand straight towards Harry's head. When it was about to hit, the wand suddenly froze in mid-air right in front of Harry's face. He unfocused his eyes from the blackness in front of him and focused on Ena, who had her hand extended in his direction. Without warning, the wand shot back towards Ena, and not a second passed from when the wand hit Ena's palm that a dozen long, thin swords appeared surrounding her, floating in the air, and pointing to Ginny. Ginny looked like she was in shock as she backed against the wall.

Ena lazily pointed her wand at Ginny and the swords soared in her direction. The sound of eleven blades coming in contact with the wall at the same time was deafening. All, but one, swords were attached to the wall, each was just a centimeter from touching Ginny. One of the swords had halted with its point extremely close to Ginny's nose. Ena waved her wand and each sword vanished in its own little puff of black smoke. She then slipped her wand in her pocket, while Ginny remained against the wall.

"I told you I'd win. The world would be a better place if people just listened to me the first time around," said Ena, but Harry wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. "Are you okay, Ginny?" Ginny was still against the wall with her eyes wide open in shock. "Someone speak, please," Ena said looking at the awestruck onlookers.

"How," Ginny said shakily, finally moving again, "did you do that? Making your wand come back to you, and - and the swords?"

"Ena," Hermione said in an unsure voice, "do you know how. . . unknown it is for a wizard or witch to be able to control their ability to perform wandless magic? And at your age? That's unheard of!" Ena shrugged.

"I know Harry's done 'wandless magic' before," she said.

"I know I have, but," Harry began, "I was never able to _control_ it. Plus, it only happened a few times when I was really _really _angry."

"Well," Ena said, making an expression of deep thought, "it took a whole lifetime to teach myself to control it, but maybe I can teach you a bit. I don't think anybody else in here has accidentally used magic without a wand. Am I right?" Everyone nodded. "Have you ever performed wandless magic when you were in danger, or was it just when you're angry?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Just when I'm angry."

"I see. Can I borrow your wand for a moment?" Harry handed Ena his wand, which she examined, then took her wand into her right hand and thought for a while. She looked up at Harry and grinned. She lifted her left hand, palm facing Harry as though to give him a high five, and Harry was thrown by an unknown force to hit his back against the opposite wall. Harry was completely taken by surprise, and when he tried to move, he couldn't. Hermione took out her wand.

"Wha - what are you doing?" Hermione stammered.

"Carrying out orders, of course."

"From who?" Ron asked brandishing his wand towards her as well.

"Who else?" Ena laughed, "The Dark Lord Voldemort." She waved her wand and Hermione and Ron's wands flew into her left hand to join Harry's. "This is too easy." Neville was fumbling to take out his wand, but his, Luna's, and Ginny's wand flew to Ena's possession. Was she really about to betray them? She conjured five swords which blades now at the neck of each of Harry's friends. Harry fought to move, when he was released as Ena looked at him.

"What are you doing Ena?" Harry asked forcefully glaring into her eyes.

"You will do as I say or your friends will die in front of you."


	4. A Chained Past

**A/N:**** this and the previous chapter used to be one, but I decided to cut it in half because it was too long like that.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A CHAINED PAST**

Was she trying to make him mad to see if he could really perform wandless magic?

"No I'm not," said Ena, breaking Harry's thoughts as he kept eye contact. "I can read minds, Harry. If you don't believe that this is very real, then take a look at this." She pulled up her left sleeve and showed Harry her forearm, which bore a kind of tattoo of the Dark Mark. How could Dumbledore have missed this?

"Dumbledore's getting old, Harry, he can't stay sharp forever," said Ena. Harry couldn't believe this. He trusted her, he trusted a Death Eater. If she was trying to make him mad, she was getting somewhere. She deserved to die, to be inflicted of pain, just like her mother.

"What's wrong Harry-boy? Wandless magic's not working for you?" Ena laughed, "Mother was right, you are easy to trick. You trusted me, even when I have this eye. Did it not look familiar to you Harry? You know, your father was a Death Eater. He really was, I'm not lying. Three times he defied Voldemort: Not killing Dumbledore when he had the chance, when given a direct order to do so; marrying a Muggle-born; and leaving the circle of Death Eaters. He hardly escaped punishment each time. Turned out he was on Dumbledore's side the entire time. Part of some secret organization that I now have lots of information on. Master will be proud." Harry had heard enough. His eyes fell on the handful of wands she was holding. They instantly departed to their owners as Harry intended. He caught his wand and the swords were now going for Ena, who made them disappear with a simple wave of her own wand. Harry felt stupid for not having the sense to get her wand as well, but now wasn't the time to kick himself, he knew what he was going to do.

"_Crucio!_" Harry yelled and Ena dropped her wand as an Unforgivable Curse hit her. She didn't scream though. Her eyes were shut tight as her arms crossed in front of her. She clenched her fists and suddenly snapped out her arms and broke the spell.

"You shouldn't have done that, but it's okay," she stated too calmly, "Oh yeah, did I mention I was just kidding?"

"You're a Death Eater," said Harry through gritted teeth, wand still at ready, but that wasn't too necessary because Ena was standing in such a carefree fashion. Harry wondered how she broke out of the Cruciatrus Curse so easily. He knew he had done it right this time. He really _meant_ to cause pain, the key factor in producing a full Cruciatrus Curse. And he felt the incantation roll off his tongue with a kind of bad taste.

"I just had to see for myself if you could do wandless magic, and apparently you can. That was quite a Cruciatrus Curse, and yes you did get it to its full potential. I just happen to be able to break out of those easily."

"I don't trust you," Harry said shortly.

"Have you ever heard a true Death Eater say Voldemort or Muggle-born? No. And Dumbledore isn't dumb, Harry. I told him everything in my knowledge about Voldemort's plans. I think that's earned me some trust. trust. This was the only way I could find out for sure, and I couldn't waste it. Sorry if I scared you there, but it's over," said Ena.

"I trust her!" Ginny announced. Harry put down his wand, and the others followed suit. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't help but trust Ena.

"What you said about my father, was that all true?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer. Ena nodded.

"Pretty heroic if you ask me," she said, "He chose to put his life on the line for the sake of stopping Voldemort. . . About me being a Death Eater, I just want to say I was the only one who wasn't given a choice. Other people might have been blackmailed and such into it, I know, but me, he made me one of them when I was just a baby some time just before his little downfall. . ." She trailed off. The room was silent again as Ena made her wand lift up to her hand from the floor.

"Why do you always use swords?" Luna asked.

"Wait," Hermione stopped Ena from answering. "We should talk about this somewhere we can all sit down."

"Let's go back down to the kitchen," Ron suggested, and that they did.

Whatever anyone asked, Ena answered them thoroughly and calmly.

"I use swords a lot because that's the Death Eater's new way of killing. Apparently a quick painless death like from the _Avada Kedavra_ wasn't entertaining enough. It's really horrible, the way they think. They love to see the look on someone's face when they know that they're going to die in the next couple of seconds when they've just been stabbed."

"But," said Neville nervously, "That still doesn't answer why do _you _like to conjure swords."

"Because it's easy. . . for me, I mean. The Death Eaters and Voldemort taught me magic, the Dark Arts. Well, it was more like they forced me to learn it. I've lived my life like some sort of project for them."

"You haven't told us how you got your eye that way," said Ron.

"I got it from Voldemort. I find me and Harry are more similar to each other than either of us are similar to Voldemort." She looked at each of them, but kept her eyes still when they came to Hermione. "Harry's and my symptoms can't be found in books of any kind. The things of how we are connected with Voldemort can't be found on file anywhere unless one of us writes a book on it."

"You're a Legilimens — ?" Hermione asked, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"How did you get that eye exactly?"

"Did Voldemort's Killing Curse not kill you, too?" Harry asked.

"No, it's more like the other way around," Ena answered to confused stares.

"I don't understand," Ron said.

Ena sighed, "Let's just say, Voldemort would have died about a year ago if the prophecy didn't say only Harry could 'vanquish' him."

"Only Harry can kill him?" Ron and Hermione said loudly in unison. Harry was still in no mood to explain the prophecy yet.

"We're here to find out more about Ena, not Harry," said Ginny to Harry's relief. "So Ena, what are Voldemort's plans?" Ron and Neville flinched at the name and Ena smiled.

"I see no point in telling you all. I'm sure they've dropped those plans and come up with new ones, since Dumbledore found out. But, there's one thing that they are going to do no doubt."

"Which is?" Ron asked.

"Getting everyone out of Azkaban."

"_Everyone?_" Harry asked, "But how could they do that. How will they get past the dementors?" Everyone at the table stared at him.

"Harry," said Hermione in a small voice, "You haven't been reading any Wizard's news have you?" Harry shook his head. The whole summer he was enjoying the solitude and the not having to worry so much feeling. "That's a good thing I saved some of the Daily Prophets. You've missed so much!" The next minute Harry was bombarded with so much information.

"The dementors left Azkaban and now Aurors have been guarding it —"

"Fudge has been fired, good riddance to him —"

"and everyone knows how he refused to believe you and Dumbledore —"

"and how it's all his fault that we're at a huge disadvantage in the war —"

"Yeah, the Wizarding world is at war —"

"Everyone is begging us and Dumbledore for forgiveness —"

"If they had just listened to him in the first place, we probably would have already won —"

"But nooo, Fudge ruined everything for everyone! I can't believe Dumbledore is protecting him from mobs after all he's done —"

" 'Preposterous' the bloody bastard kept saying —"

"Ginny!" Hermione and Ron shouted at the same time.

"Anyways —"

"No one dares to not take Dumbledore's word or suggestions —"

"Yeah, that's how a paranoid became Minister —"

"GINNY!"

"What? You know it's true."

"I have missed a lot. . ." Harry said. Reality was finally setting back into his conscience. How could he have been so carefree when there were people dying in this war? He felt guilty.

He looked to his left, where Ena was sitting. She looked back at him, her scarlet eye gleaming. Harry wished to be able to see through it and find out more about Ena's past. He then saw something strange out of the side of his eye. Everyone was moving slower and slower as though time was slowing itself. He didn't take his eyes off the red eye, however, and felt a very strange sensation, as though his mind was being sucked out of his body and into the eye. He was being engulfed in blinding red and suddenly a scene appeared.

A dark, small dungeon with an empty, jail-like cell, which bars were rusted and old. The stone walls had mold in some places. There was an armored door on the opposite wall that burst open. Harry was floating in the air, and didn't need to wave his hand in front of someone's face to be sure he was in some sort of memory. Being in Riddle's diary and more than enough times in a Pensieve was enough experience to know what was going on. Someone was thrown onto the hard ground of the dungeon. Harry saw a small glowing red spot on the persons face, it was Ena's eye. Ena picked herself up into a sitting position facing the door. This memory had to be within the past year because she did not look much younger. A familiar drawling voice that Harry hated began to yell; it was Lucius Malfoy.

"The next time I give you a task, you do it no questions asked!" Ena snorted.

"I didn't ask any questions, _Master_," she replied rudely.

"I meant that you shouldn't dare give me that dirty look when I tell you to do something. Never do it again and that's an order!"

"Yeah. . . whatever."

"You shall not speak to me in that manner!" Mr. Malfoy yelled, now standing over Ena. She stood but was nowhere near as tall.

"Or what?" Mr. Malfoy punched her in the mouth causing her to fall down. Harry's temper rose, and to his surprise, Ena guffawed as she got up. Blood was dripping out of her mouth.

"That really hurt," she said with an unmistakable tone of sarcasm.

"Laugh while you still can, my dear niece. The Dark Lord, Nagini, and some Death Eaters are coming over to visit."

"Don't they always?" Ena asked after a groan. Mr. Malfoy ignored her comment and took out a pocket watch.

"In fact, it's already time. There's going to be a special guest, by the way." He smirked. A large snake slithered into the room, Nagini, Voldemort's pet. Harry heard Ena speak in a hissing voice.

"_If it isn't my favorite buddy_," she said sarcastically to Nagini. She was a Posslemouth?

_Crack._

Four hooded figures Apparated in the room.

"The Dark Lord will arrive shortly," one of them spoke. Harry knew the voice. That had to be Walden Macnair. Two of the Death Eaters that had just Apparated were very large and Harry guessed it was Mr. Goyle and Crabbe. Then the last Death Eater spoke, sending chills down his spine.

"Ready for your daily training, Ena? Today will be more fun, don't worry."

"Mother." Ena said under her breath.

"So you recognize me! _Aw, did you miss Mommy?_" Bellatrix Lestrange cackled and Ena let out a short, fake laugh. Harry could never forget that horrible, mock-baby voice from the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix strolled up to Ena and held her chin and examined both sides of her face as if she were a piece of meat.

"Ooo, look at youuu," Bellatrix smiled and patted Ena's cheek.

"So, what's holding up ickle Voldemort?" Silence fell at Ena's insult.

"Never speak of our master like that!" Bellatrix screamed.

"He's _your_ master, don't include me. I'm not taking stupid orders from Tom-Tom just because he's not strong enough to do it himself —"

"_Crucio!_" cried two voices: Bellatrix and Mr. Malfoy. Ena didn't scream and was being lifted into the air. Harry couldn't believe this. When he was taking one Cruciatrus Curse, the pain was so beyond belief he wanted to die, but how could Ena be taking double?

"How does she dare continue to talk to us like that?" Macnair asked. Ena broke out of the spell and landed catlike on the floor, and Macnair shot backwards and slammed hard into the stone wall behind him. Ena then held both hands up towards the four other Death Eaters in the room, making them all freeze. To the left went her hands, and to the left went the Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Lucius slammed into Macnair followed by the giant Crabbe and Goyle with a _boom_.

"That's how," Ena said. Harry felt the urge to cheer and applaud as the five full-grown Death Eaters, who were just single handedly shut up by a mere teenage girl, groaned in pain as they got up off each other.

_Crack._

There were now three scarlet eyes showing through the darkness. Harry was worried of what Voldemort was going to do to Ena when he saw what she did to his Death Eaters, but he smiled. The Death Eaters scrambled into bows.

"You — You are not going to punish her?" asked either Crabbe or Goyle dumbly.

"Of course not," said Voldemort's cold, high-pitched voice. He then took out a wand of pitch-black color. It seemed a darker shade than the darkest shadow in the dungeon. Harry had never seen a glow of black show clearly through blackness. "May I return your wand?" Voldemort asked Ena while twiddling it with his fingers.

"Yeah, but you won't," Ena answered, crossing her arms. Voldemort laughed. "But that's okay. I can take all of you without a wand." This wiped the smile off Voldemort's face. Harry would have tried to keep Voldemort from getting mad if he was in Ena's position.

"We did not teach you all these powers for you to use it against us," said Voldemort and Ena began to laugh.

"You didn't teach me crap! Maybe you taught me the Unforgivable Curses, but everything I taught myself greatly out powers those."

"And how did you learn to use magic without a wand, Ena? By —"

"By living an everyday hell? Being tortured since I could remember? You know what? I'm finally through with this life! I know enough to stop you from stopping me from getting away from all this! I'm never going to kill for you ever again!"

"So you think you can defeat us," Voldemort said.

"I _know _I can. . ."

Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters, "We shall teach her how wrong she is," he told them. They began to laugh evilly. Voldemort waved his own wand, vanishing the bars of the cell for more space, and tucked Ena's wand into his pocket. There was pops and cracks, and Ena was surrounded, outnumbered six to one, and wandless.

"Use whichever curse, hex, etcetera, you want," Voldemort told his Death Eaters, "I'd prefer you use the pain inflicting ones, so long as she does not die." He smiled maliciously, but crossed his arms as to only watch. Nagini was at his side.

Ena turned her back to him to be facing the ones who posed a threat. As not to allow Ena to attack, the Death Eaters attacked first forcing her to defend herself, which she was doing a good job at. Jets of sparks and flames of different colors were shooting at her, illuminating the room. She would quickly stop each curse before it could touch her by creating some sort of small, invisible shield with the palms of her hands. But as she directed her hand to block another curse from her right, Nagini lunged out at her arm, fangs bared.

Fangs sank into Ena's right arm. The snake was so enormous that the width of its head was from Ena's biceps to wrist. Harry saw her eyes widen in shock. That was all it took to break Ena's concentration and a jet of orange sparks hit her and exploded as soon as it made contact with her back. Ena managed to block a fiery burst with her left hand.

For some reason, the Death Eaters stopped attacking. Harry wondered why, this was their chance because Ena let down her guard. Ena conjured a sword in her left hand and made to stab Nagini, but was stopped. Harry shut his eyes tight for a moment. He couldn't take to see it. Voldemort had stabbed her from behind.

Harry heard a clang and opened his eyes. Nagini had released Ena, who had just dropped her sword, which vanished. But, what sickened Harry was that Ena was on her knees with a sword through her stomach and Voldemort was laughing.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy started shakily, "You said she was not to be killed."

"She won't die," he answered and he kicked Ena to the ground and took out the sword. Harry felt tears of unsurpassable anger in his eyes. Ena was being tortured so badly and there was nothing he could do. He was having a hard time remembering that this was a memory and had already happened.

Ena managed to get herself on all fours, but began to cough up blood.

"But Master," Bellatrix said, "Nagini's venom is of the most deadly."

"Bella, your daughter's immune system isn't normal. She will survive the venom, just like she's survived every other thing that would kill a normal wizard. Thanks to our training, of course. Once she's survived something, the next time around, she becomes more or completely immune to it. Just think of it as one less thing that can stop our weapon. Soon she will be invincible."

Harry didn't know how she managed to do it, but Ena was standing. Her expression and stance was completely normal. If she wasn't becoming paler and paler from the venom and there wasn't blood dripping from her mouth, arm, back and stomach, you would think nothing had happened to her. Just as Harry thought Ena might just might be able to fight back again, she grabbed her stab wound and sank back to her knees.

"Cruciatrus. . . Now!" Voldemort ordered, and there was six cries of 'Crucio'. This time, Ena did scream, while being lifted into the air. Harry would have given anything to make the screaming stop.

"STOP!" Ena screamed, and she was released from the curse, falling to the ground with a horrible crack. She most likely just shattered her knee. She writhed in pain and agony, while having to take the jeering.

"I thought you were able to break the Cruciatrus Curse, Ena. What happened?" Voldemort laughed. Ena got up suddenly.

"At least I _can_ break out of one! None of you can! Damn you all!" The ground began to shake violently as in an earthquake. There were sudden pulses of an invisible energy blasting from Ena and everyone in the room was pushed into the wall behind them. The walls began to crack under the pressure pushing against them.

"Bu — But everything in here is unbreakable! How?" Macnair managed to shout.

"Ena!" Voldemort yelled, "You're losing control! Remember what happened the last time!" This seemed to have touched a nerve in Ena because the ground stopped shaking, the walls stopped cracking, and Voldemort and his Death Eaters were no longer pressed against the walls. Ena fell to her knees and held her head with her hands. She was obviously having a very vicious internal struggle. She then dropped to all fours again, breathing hard and irregularly.

"Still think you can escape?" Voldemort asked Ena, he had her floating so they could be face to face. Ena managed to smirk.

"Yes," she answered, "you're only making me stronger." Voldemort waved his wand and Ena got thrown into a wall and she slumped down on the floor. The cell reappeared, containing Ena. Two chains came out of the wall and locked at Ena's wrists. She was now in a sitting position with her arms and hands dangling at the restraint of rusty chains, staring blankly in front of her, and bleeding furiously.

"If you ever do get away, Ena," Voldemort began threateningly, "Don't think we will hesitate to kill you. You will become the priority, even higher than the Potter boy."

"Whoopee, I feel special now," Ena replied in a very dull voice.

The four Death Eaters that had Apparated and Voldemort Disapparated, and Mr. Malfoy left the dungeon and shut the door. Ena wriggled her right hand to face its palm toward herself. Harry thought it was quite a sight to see Ena's blood flowing into the air to create a sphere of scarlet hovering over her palm.

The scene in front of him became to suddenly go red. Harry got a sensation of his mind being pulled out of the memory. Everything was red and, before he knew it, Harry was back in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place staring at Ena.

He gasped and jumped out of his seat as Ena did the same thing. They stared at each other in a mixture of confusion and unsureness.

" 'Bout time!" Ron exclaimed, "Blimey, you two were staring at each other for like an entire minute without blinking!" Harry didn't respond. He was looking at Ena, who was looking back. Did she know he had seen one of her memories?

"_Yes, I do_," she answered his thought in what was obvious Parseltongue. "_That is you isn't it?_"

"Yes," Harry replied awkwardly in English, "why do you ask?"

"Because I thought it was only Voldemort who could do that," she answered in English.

"I'm sorry, Ena," Harry said, looking down at his feet.

"Alright," Ginny said loudly, "What is going on?"

"You don't have to be sorry or feel sorry for me, Harry," said Ena, ignoring Ginny. Harry suddenly felt that growing up in a cupboard under the stairs with the Dursleys was a pleasant childhood.

**A/N: So yeah, once again, this is the last I've got pre-finished from a year ago and I haven't started the next chapter.**

**Update: next chapter in progress. Thank you to those who reviewed.**


End file.
